


Golden Lights

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2019 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Andrew cooks and Lorenzo is smitten, M/M, candlelight dinner, dinner for two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Written for Flufftober 2019Day 4: Candles





	Golden Lights

Andrew had been waiting for this opportunity for quite a while now, and tonight it could finally happen. He had had a day off, but instead of trying to keep Lorenzo occupied somehow, fate had been kind to him – but not so much to Lorenzo who had been called to an emergency meeting in Los Angeles because of some sort of sub-marine activity, the explanation of which Andrew hadn’t even understood half of. But it gave him the chance to finally go through with his plan.

Lorenzo had texted him throughout the day, complaining about this stupid creatures and how much he’d rather be at home with Andrew to enjoy some peace and quiet. Andrew could sympathise, but he hoped that this would make up for it. 

And now, that Lorenzo had texted him he’d be home in about half an hour, no matter what those pesky things were still doing, Andrew put the finishing touches to his surprise. 

The table in the small dining room had been laid for two, but not with the best silver ware, and neither with the classiest glasses. He hadn’t been surprised that Lorenzo had several sets of silverware, crockery and glasses, depending on how formal or classy the meal would happen to be. Andrew had aimed for medium, and hoped he got it right. They had only one wine, after all, and one dish. 

Two candles were lit on the table, and a row of three on the mantelpiece. Five were placed on the small sideboard on the other wall, and small swimming candles in glasses half-filled with water were placed on every windowsill. Once the last candle was lit, Andrew stepped back and observed his handiwork. 

The whole room was now bathed in warm, golden light, a light that wasn’t static like regular lamp light, because the candle flames were never completely still. 

And exhaling after a deep breath, Andrew sent a quick prayer to the Angel that his plan would work. Not that he needed to soften Lorenzo up for anything, or try to get into his good books; he just wanted to bring a smile onto his face, and take care of him for once. And while Andrew’s cooking skills couldn’t compete with those of Lorenzo, he had been practising this particular dish a few times after extensive recipe research, and had used the residents of the Institute as guinea pigs. No one had complained, and once Isabelle had assured him he had gotten it down as perfect as it could get, Andrew had been waiting for an evening like this. 

He had spent most of the afternoon in the kitchen, and now he had opened a bottle of Lorenzo’s favourite Rosé – after Isabelle had assured him it would go well with the food he had planned – and had to keep himself from picking his nails. He had no idea why he was so nervous, because even if this dinner wouldn’t be what he hoped for, Lorenzo wouldn’t like him any less for it.

And finally, he heard a portal in the lounge, and he quickly left the kitchen to greet him. 

“Hey.” 

Lorenzo heaved a heavy sigh and leaned into Andrew’s embrace. “So good to see you.”

Andrew hummed softly and nuzzled the top of Lorenzo’s head. “You okay?”

“Much better already,” Lorenzo muttered, but then he leaned back to look at him. “Something smells nice.”

“Yeah...” Andrew nervously licked his lower lip. “I made dinner.”

“Let me freshen up a little,” Lorenzo said, dropped a kiss onto his cheek, and let go of him to head upstairs. 

Andrew headed back into the dining room and poured the wine, and forced himself not to fidget like a nervous teenager. Moment later Lorenzo stepped through the door, wearing a pair of soft, comfortable slacks and a black shirt. He froze, and looked around with widening eyes. 

“Wow,” he said after a moment. “I suddenly feel very underdressed.”

“Nonsense.” Andrew got up and walked across the room, to settle his hands on Lorenzo’s hips. “This was about having a nice dinner. I’m not dressed up either. Just sit down.”

Lorenzo did, after placing a soft kiss onto Andrew’s lips, and took his glass. “My favourite...?” He looked back at Andrew with raised eyebrows. 

“Shadowhunter,” Andrew said with a satisfied little smile. “We pay a lot of attention to details.”

“I thought that was only concerning your survival.” Lorenzo took a sip of wine and closed his eyes in bliss. 

“That’s what we’re trained for,” Andrew replied, still smiling. “Nobody said we can’t use it for anything else.”

He left the dining room, and took a few very deep breaths before he opened the oven. In his nervousness he almost forgot the oven mitts but remembered them just in time, and put the large, flat pan onto the stove before closing the oven again. He took one last sample, decided that this was as good as it was going to get, and carried the pan towards the table. 

Lorenzo’s eyes widened as he looked at what Andrew put down before him. “Is that...?”

“It is,” Andrew said, in a strangely giddy tension. “I... I practised. I hope it tastes okay.”

“The way this smells it can’t taste bad,” Lorenzo said, his eyes glued to the large dish of Paella. “Did you make that?”

“From scratch,” Andrew replied, not without pride. “I researched recipes and used the others in the Institute as test subjects.”

Lorenzo took another sip of wine, and had another look around the room while Andrew filled his plate. 

“You made a lot of effort,” he said softly. 

“Hmm.” Andrew picked up his own plate. “I thought after a day like this you could use a nice evening.”

“You didn’t do all this at the drop of a hat, did you?” Lorenzo put his glass down again. 

“Nope.” Andrew smiled at him and winked. “But you being called away on an emergency meeting sure made surprising you a lot easier.”

Lorenzo huffed out a soft chuckle, and waited until Andrew was seated before he picked up his fork. Andrew took his own, but stared at Lorenzo with bated breath. 

“Are you anxious about my verdict?” Lorenzo asked in mild amusement.

Andrew nodded, and managed to smile. “Just be honest. I’m adaptive.”

Lorenzo looked at him for a moment longer, and then, with a little twitch of his eyebrows, took the first forkful without taking his eyes off Andrew’s. 

After a second his eyes fell shut, and the sound that escaped him made Andrew not only giddy, but somehow fell right into his stomach to crawl even lower from there. 

“Did I get it right?” 

Lorenzo took a deep breath after swallowing, and looked at Andrew with a love-stricken expression on his face. “This,” he said pointedly, “is amazing. And I am being honest.”

“That makes me so happy, you have no idea.” Andrew took a sip of his wine and kept watching Lorenzo as he ate. 

Lorenzo ate with gusto, but slow, savouring every bite. “You know,” he said slowly and speared a shrimp, “I have to be honest again. I had not expected you’d be able to... do this.”

“To be perfectly honest, too, neither did I.” Andrew chuckled and picked up his glass.

Lorenzo put down his fork and followed his example, and they softly clinked their glasses together. 

“To us,” Lorenzo said.

“To us,” Andrew echoed, and took a sip of his wined without taking his eyes off the man he loved. 

Lorenzo, who was usually a very moderate eater, had seconds, and audibly mourned the fact he couldn’t manage thirds. Andrew was glowing with pride and happiness, and once Lorenzo had taken care of the dishes, on which he had insisted, he picked up his glass again and walked to Andrew’s side, who was standing at the other end of the room, looking into the fireplace. 

He watched him for a moment before he emptied his glass that he put on the mantelpiece. Andrew looked up, and smiled when Lorenzo’s hand came to rest on his hips.

“Thank you,” Lorenzo said, stepping closer. “It was a wonderful dinner.”

“I’m happy you liked it,” Andrew replied and leaned closer to drop a kiss onto his temple. “I was a little worried.”

“You know I would have liked it even if it hadn’t been perfect.”

“I guess you would have.” Andrew slung an arm around Lorenzo’s waist to pull him closer. “But I’m ridiculously please at how much you liked it.”

“Everything about this evening is perfect,” Lorenzo said softly. “The food, the wine, the company.” He smiled and looked across the room again. “And the ambience, of course.”

“Glad you like that too,” Andrew said and chewed at his lower lip for a second. “I was trying to set a mood.”

“And what kind of mood might that be?” Lorenzo asked, lowering his voice.

“Well...” Andrew licked his lips again. “You... you look so beautiful in this light. Candle light always makes me think of your warlock mark. All golden and... and alive...” He faltered, captured in Lorenzo’s suddenly very intense gaze. “And beautiful...”

“Is that so,” Lorenzo whispered, and very slowly, dropped his glamour. 

“Yes,” Andrew whispered back, and leaned closer until their lips were only a hair’s breadth apart. 

They remained like this for a few more heartbeats, breathing against each other’s lips, before they closed the distance between them, their lips touching in a tender, affectionate kiss.


End file.
